Did You Ever Have To Make Up Your Mind ?
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: Set during Season 1 with bits of the show mixed in. Vince,still with Cameron, has won a trip for 3 to a week in South France. Vince invites Stuart as their guest and as the 3rd, changing life as they knew it in Stuart and Vince's world. I own NOTHING...Russell T Davies does. Bits of Dr Who included (of course!). Vince/Stuart mostly ;-)


Did You Ever Have To Make Up Your Mind?

"Hello? Yes, Vince Taylor,yes...yes.. . God. OH MY , yes...ok..ok..ta."

Vince slammed the phone down and leaned against the wall.

" .God."

"What's going on?" Cameron came out of the bathroon toweling his hair.

"You remember that contest, a mini-holiday for three?"

"Yeah... Oh, you won have you?"

Vince grinned "Yeah ! I won !"

"So South France then?"

"South France!"

Cameron grabbed Vince and they danced around in a slow circle.

Vince put his arm round his shoulder and did a mini Rocketeer kick,a big grin plastered on his face.

Cameron threw his head back and laugh "God I love you."

Vince stopped.

'You do?"

"Yes,I do."

And he kissed Vince.

"Oh, you've gotta come."

"No"

"C'mon."  
"No."

"Oh,please,come?"

Stuart smiled at Vince, a wicked gleam in his eye "I love it when you beg"

Vince shot him a look as Cameron shifted uncomfortably in his chair. They were having a drink at Via Fossa's and for the last half-hour Vince had been trying to convince Stuart to come on the mini holiday as well.

"No. I have got better things to do to attend to,men to shag."

"Won't be fun without you." Vince said plaintively. He realized what he said and looked over at Cameron "No offense."

Cameron raised his hands "Of course."

Vince looked back to Stuart who was chewing his lip. "Well, going or what then?"  
"Yeah OK."

Vince punched a fist in the air "Yeah!"

Stuart laughed "God you're pathetic."

"Fuck off."

"Fuck off yourself!"

Cameron shook his head "Sad the both of you."

Stuart grabbed Vince and draped an arm around the shoulder "Wouldn't be sad without you love does that make you?"  
There was a beat-a pause -then Cameron stood "Right.I'm going to get more ?" and he went off before they answered.

Vince shrugged Stuart's arm off. "What was that about?"

Stuart decided to play innocent "What?"  
Vince sighed. "Never mind" he mumbled.

Stuart looked at him a long time, then said "Poor sod. Give him six months and he'll be able to name all the Dr Who' order..."

There was a pause then Stuart said,smiling " William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy."

Vince smiled back at him "What about Paul McGann?"

And they both said simultaneously " Paul McGann doesn't count!"

Stuart smiled back at him and Vince's stomach did a looked down ,and away for a moment, then back.

"It's alright though, me and Cameron. Bit of a love job, actually. Says he loves me."

Stuart frowned-only for a second-but mamanged to hide it.

Vince shifted in his spot "How's things with you?How's Alfred?"

Stuart said nothing, just looked at Vince over the rim of his beer. He knew Vince had more to say,vis-a-vis Cameron, and waited for him to go on.

Eventually, he did.

'Pisses me off, one to say 's in 's HIM in charge."

Vince sighed. "I don't 's all a bit grown up."

Vince looked at Stuart and waited, but Stuart only looked at him back.

Vince huffed "You're supposed to ask if I love him."

"You can' can't even respect loves Vince Taylor so that makes him stupid."

Vince's face fell. Stuart was right; if Cameron settled on him that did make Cameron sad.

Stuart went on "The moment he said it it all just died."

Vince scoffed "No;it's nothing like that."

He could barely look in Stuart's eyes as he said it, Stuart looking him dead-on.

There was a pause and Vince sighed "Me .I can't be the best shag he's ever 's Australian."

Stuart smiled and looked down,shaking his head.

Vince bit his lip "I don't even know if I am a good do you know if you're a good kisser?"

Stuart tsk'ed and smirked "You just know."

Vince laughed "Fuck off...It's not as if I've ever done anything."

'You've done nothing go to work. You go for a sit and watch cheap science fiction."

He shook his head,looking down "Small and tiny world."

He looked up again, but not quite at Vince; he still cast his eyes down,a laugh on his mouth. "What is there that is so impressive about that?"

He looked at Vince "What is there to love?"

Vince smiled but felt his stomach drop. "Yeah..'

"It was good enough for me."

Vince looked up,locking eyes with Stuart,hardly believing it.

There was silence, save for a roaring in Vince's ears.

His heart beat widly.

The moment was broke by a setting down of beers.

Cameron said something to Vince but it was as if Vince's ears had been wrapped in cloth.

Vince looked up and around "Sorry what Cam? I was...well, anyways,hi."

He slid to the next chair over and motioned Cam to sit next to him "Missed took too long." and he snogged Cameron hard on the lips.

When they came up for air Stuart had gone.

"Probably copped off."

'Hmm yeah probably."

Cameron played with Vince's shirt "Want to go back to mine then?"  
Vince hesitated-only a second "Yeah ok."

Vince did not see Stuart standing there,watching them go from a back corner.

Vince looked at his watch. Where WAS he?

'Where IS he?"

Cameron adjusted his tie in a hall mirror "I can take you, really it's no problem."

"No then Stuart will be pissed I wasn't here and he had to drive extra."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm just isn't like Stuart to be late."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and Vince rolled his eyes.

"Well,for work at IS he?"

"I guess I'm off. Dinner at 8?"

"Yeah ok." Vince stalked back to the window "He's late!" He didn't even notice Cameron leaving.

Vince turned on his heel ,running to the kitchen to find his phone.

He had half dialed Stuart's mobile number when there was a screech of tires and a crash.

Vince ran to the window, phone in hand and looked out to see Stuart lean on his horn.

"Come ON!" Stuart leaned on the horn BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEP

Vince threw the phone down and practically broke his neck going down the stairs.

Stuart was in a foul mood for the next few days, and nearly every night Vince had to come 'save' him, driving him home.

Each night he was plastered, and each night Vince had to drag him up the stairs to his own flat.

Luckily, Cameron had gone to London for the weekend on didn't know how he'd handle both Stuart and Cameon at the same time and NOT go mad.

By the time Thursday rolled round and Cameron was back,Stuart was better under control.

Well, so Vince thought, but come 1 AM, when Vince and Cameron were vigorously in the middle of..other activities Vince's phone chirruped.

Vince grabbed it " Might be 'mergency" and sat up "Yeah?"

"Vinnie 'stat you?"  
"Stuart?"

There was a shuffling and Hazel came through 'Vince, please, I'd hate to ask you but can you please come get him? I'd drive him only I came with Alex and you know how he and Alex get into it.."

"Yeah yeah well I am sort of in the middle of something."

'"Can't it wait?"

"Muuum"

"Ohhh" then Hazel said off-phone "He's busy shagging,dear can you wait ten minutes?"  
"MUM!" Vince yelled into the phone but they were too busy laughing and carrying on at Vince's exspense.

He heard Stuart slur "Auusie twat" once or twice.

Vince threw his phone down and started to frantically throw clothes on "Have to go...emergency..."

"Stuart, again?"  
" .Well, sort of."

"Well, which is it?"

"Stuart's drunk again and he is trying to drive. He's got full points on his license already, one more and he'll lose it, then his job, and it means alot to him his job. He's been working to get that position for ages now, and losing it would be terrible, catastrophic really. So I have to go get him."

"And Hazel can't why?"  
"Because she came here with Alex."

At Cameron's blank look Vince said "You know, campy, high voice? Flashy and all that? Well he and Stuart get into it, Stuart calls him poofter and other things because he says it's all a put-upon, you know,his clothes and the way he speaks and all of that, but I don't.I tried to tell Stuart back that but he's just too much of a twat to listen, really stuck up his own arse,Stuart, needs his mind set straight or something ,you know? At any rate, be back in 20." he kissed Cameron and was out the door.

Stuart passed out on the way there and was quiet until Vince tucked him in bed.

Vince had lifted Stuart's head and was putting a pillow under it when Stuart said 'I wan' you to stay."

'I can't...Cameron."

"Cameron can go FUCK himself. I want you."

"Yes well you're pissed. Go to sleep."

"Night 're my best...my best."

"Yes Stu. G'night."

Vince made it back to the flat and Cameron's arms in less than ten minutes.

The intercom buzzed but there was too much chatter and any announcements could not be heard.

Stuart pursed his lips "We should have taken the company 'd be there by now."

Vince looked at him "Oh come on it's part of the fun."

"What, sitting on a platform for three hours? I'm going to have a look 'round."

Vince looked at Cameron "You sure you're ok with him coming?"  
Cameron wrapped his arms around Vince "As long as I get a few hours of you for myself every day."

Cameron snogged him softly on the lips, and Vince turned, his back against Cameron's chest,letting Cameron's arms envelope him.

That is how Stuart found them, ten minutes later, in each others arms,eyes closed, smiles on each their faces.

"Not a shaggable arse in sight."

Cameron opened his eyes "Pure romatic."

Vince sighed 'Leave can't help being a twat, it is just who he is."

Stuart glowered at Vince and Cameron "Fuck off."

Cameron smiled down at Vince "Oh I plan to."

Stuart turned and walked off...Vince clearly heard the words "Aussie twat" in his grumblings.

Stuart was quiet most of the flight.

He managed to find someone but the boarder didn't even last long enough for a good wank in a hidden corner.

Suffice it to say, Stuart was in a foul mood when they landed.

He cheered up a bit,though,when he saw the view of the beach from their private cottage,and all the men in thong swimtrunks.

He adjusted his shirt and shrugged his jacket over his shoulders "I'll be back later." and he was off.

Vince watched after him wonderingly "King of Canal, out to invade France."

Cameron came up behind him breath hot on Vince's neck "I think I want to invade you right now."

The next day was hot and sunny.

Stuart was the first up, primping for a long day on the when they got down there it was empty.

Stuart tore off his sunglasses "What's going on? Where's all the men?"

"Gone home ."

Vince held up a sheet of paper, dated the day before.

Stuart read it and frowned "Well fuck."

Stuart crumpled it up and threw it aside "FUCK. Now what?"

Cameron said "There's a few bars just outside town, not 30 minutes from know," he shrugged "your sort of thing.".  
He looked at Cameron and Vince "Not up for a threesome then?"

Vince blushed and turned away,pretending to be watching the clouds.

Vince heard Stuart say "I'm off then."

Vince turned at watch Stuart go. Cameron put his arm around him. "He'll be 's only his pride that's bruised. He'll recover. All men like him do."

Vince looked at Cameron "Yeah I suppose."

It had been raining for a few days,now, and Cameron and Vince saw little of Stuart.

Vince wasn't sure if Stuart even came back to the cabin these past few he didn't want to upset Cameron so he pretended he didn't care either way.

Cameron was called away suddenly during the second rainy afternoon, for work,so he left with promises of 'definetly making it up and then some" that left Vince horny and lonely.

To take his mind off of Cameron, and of Stuart, he turned on music loudly and danced around to it it was raining it was quite humid and Vince stripped to his boxers.

That is how Stuart found Vince,eyes closed, dancing, concentrating on the music.

He leaned in the door way and watched Vince 'd never seen Vince move so freely and relxed;usually he's worrying about work or never getting shagged again.

He snuck up behind Vince and put is hands on his waist, his chin resting on Vince's shoulder.

Vince jumped back "What the-Oh it's you."

"That's your mate is all."

"I thought I was alone." He blushed and switched off the music.

A drop of sweat rolled down Vince's chest to his waistband. Stuart watched it and licked his lips.

Vince stood there blushing. Stuart liked to watch him blush,reminded him of the day they met, so young and innocent...well,Vince was at least.

Stuart could never remember being innocent and young even once.

"Fancy swimming? It's warmed up quite a bit out."

"Yeah alright."

They swam for two hours in their boxers , and everything seemed to be back they way it was before.

At one point Stuart dived under and stole Vince's pants right off of him.

Vince,the better swimmer, caught up to him and grabbed his leg, to pull him back.

Stuart laughed and kicked his legs.

Vince grabbed Stuart's legs and ,gathering all his strength, pulled again. Stuart was not expecting that and came shooting back, so his body was parallel to Vince's, his chest with Vince's.

Stuart locked Vince's leg between him and twisted round so he was over Vince.

He ran his arm down Vince's, fingers intertwining.

They sat like that,water lapping at their necks,eyes on each other, fingers intertwined,Stuart rubbing his thumb along Vince's hand,for a minute, then Vince spoke: "Better get dry, be tea time soon." he dropped Stuart's hand and stood up.

They waded out and flopped down on the beach. Stuart stayed a space from Vince.

Vince wasn't quit sure what to say. He wasn't even quite sure what was going on.

First Stuart tells him his small world is good enough for him, and now this.

Vince was sure he was going to have a heart attack soon if things kept up like this.

He sighed and rolled over on his stomach, stretching in the warmth of the sun.

"You're red."

Vince didn't open his eyes "Pardon?"

"You've got burnt."

Stuart's voice was closer this time. Vince said "Oh am I?"

There was quiet.

Vince sighed and settle in the sand, not expecting Stuart's hands to rub his shoulders.

He jerked away.

He opened his eyes and looked round. "Your hands are cold .What are you doing?"

Stuart held up the bottle '"Sun don't tan as perfectly as lay back, on your stomach."

Stuart's hands moved onto Vince's shoulders.

Vince sighed under the touch, and he felt his body reacting.

Stuart made small circles down Vince's back to his waist ,hesitating a bit, then down his legs.

The touch was cool but it lit a fire under Vince's skin.

Stuart squeezed and rubbed up Vince's legs and Vince let out a small moan.

"That's it, relax."

Stuart moved slowly up Vince's back to his shoulders and trailed his fingers down Vince's spine and across his waist.

He ran hand under his waist and made to roll him over.

"Now on your back."

Vince hesitated. How was he going to hide his...problem?  
"Come on." Stuart said imaptiently.

Vince sighed and mumbled "Alright."

He rolled over.

Vince squeezed his eyes shut,willing the Earth to open up and swallow him but it didn't.

Stuart laugh "Hard on ! Didn't know you cared."

"Fuck off."

Stuart laughed "Don't plan on shh."

He squeezed more lotions on his hands and started to work on Vince's chest.

Vince closed his this wouldn't be so bad. He's not making any of his snarky comments at least.

Gradually Vince drifted off into a half-sleep state.

Stuart worked slowly on Vince, rubbing him down,being careful to not disturb Vince whatever dream he was having, that left a smile on his face.

He moved his hands down Vince's stomach to the top of his legs.

Stuart saw Vince jump a little and grinned.

He moved his hands across the top of Vince's legs, to the waistbad, peeling his boxers off.

Vince's eyes flew open and he grabbed Stuart's hand 'What-"

"Every inch needs it if you ever want to shag again."

"Al..right." Vince said hesingtatly and dropped his hand.

Stuart played a tease at first, across the top of Vince's legs, down and around almost the back, and up to below his sack.

He watched Vince's expression carefully, noting what made him gasp and shudder.

Vince squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think about something-anything-rather than his best friend's hands but it wasn't working.

His eyes flew open the moment Stuart curled one hand around Vince's throbbing cock and started to slowly move his hand up and down.

'What are you doing?"

"You need it."

Vince,mistakingly thinking he meant protection from the sun struggled to sit up "No that is just fine thank you."

Vince started to say "What-" then the penny dropped

Stuart raised an eyebrow at Vince and his eyes gleamed.

Vince flushed a deep red and lay back down.

"Wow. That was weird." He squinted up at Stuart "Brilliant but weird,yeah?"

Stuart smirked "So much for Barry Sheene"

Vince laughed "Fucking Barry Barry Cameron. Fuck everyone."

Vince spread his arms and yelled "FUCK EVERYONE!"

Stuart laughed "C'mon then, let's rinse you." And he took off to the ocean before Vince could understand what Stuart had said.

As they walked back to the cabin later that afternoon, Stuart's arm round Vince's shoulder, two tourists walked by in name brand everything.

They looked at Staurt and scoffed.

"Fags"

Stuart stopped "You wish,you wish me to bend you over and FUCK me to FUCK you? Eh?Me and my boyfriend both,ya toff twats?"  
And he kissed Vince hard on the mouth.

Vince staggered back, grabbing round Stuart'd neck to not fall over.

Stuart let go of Vince but did not pull away to far-just so their faces weren't touching anymore.

'What are you like?"

"What?"

"What is this, just a laugh?"  
"You know I don't do boyfriends."

'Yeah but you also don't wank off the same person twice."

"You didn't cum the first time, and it doesn't count if you don't orgasm,right?" Stuart threw Vince's own words back in his face.

Vince hesitated "Yeah I guess not."

Stuart put his arm around Vince's waist "Besides your BOYFRIEND will be here any minute now, and what would he think, me snogging you?"

"That you're mad. Or both. Madly with mad-"

'Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Stuart replied with a smile.

Vince grinned back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cameron came back that night and suggested they all go out to eat.

They ended up at a pub and of course,Stuart copped off with the best-looking bloke there in less than 10 minutes.

As soon as he'd gone Cameron slid by Vince's side and grabbed his hand "Come with me."

Cameron pulled Vince to the bathrooms,nearly pulling Vince's arm out of his didn't mind,though.

Cameron backed Vince into the first empty stall and started kissing Vince all over.

In between kisses and nibbles Cameron said "I couldn't wait til tonight. I want you so bad right now."

Vince ran hus hand up Cameron's thigh to his groin, and cupped Cameron's balls "Me too."

Within minutes there were both naked,Cameron's hard,throbbing cock sliding in and out of his arse.

Cameron licked up Vince's neck and Vince had to grab the top of the stall to not fall over. But someone's hand was laready there. Vince made to move but the stranger linked fingers with him and didn't let go.

Vince bit his lip to be quiet,unlike the couple in next stall over;Vince could disntinctly leard obvious slapping sounds and lots of moaning.

Cameon whispered into Stuart's ear 'Bend down a bit, there you go..."

Vince had his face flat against the stall now as Cameron pounded his arse, his hands sliding down Vince's back and tugging on his rock-hard cock.

In this position Vince could hear everything in the next stall, making him even hotter and more wet.

That is when Vince heard it "Ah,Vince,yeah.."

Vince smashed his face against the stall. "No fucking way."

Cameron looked up 'What?"

Vince whispered back : "Nothing. Don't stop, please."

After he'd made sure Cameron wasn't looking, he pressed his ear against the stall but all he heard was the sounds of clothes being put back on.

Before the stranger left,though, he reached up and ran his fingers over Vince's again-lightly but it was enough to send Vince over the edge, and he cummed in great,hard spurts.

After their second go-around they cleaned up and went back to the table. Stuart was already sitting there,looking bored.

Vince looked for a sign it was him in the loos but Stuart just smirked "Can't take your eyes off me one minute,can you?"

"I must be mad,to think that...that.."

Vince realized Stuart had smething and looked round "Sorry, what? Bit tired. Spent too long in the sun."

The corner of Stuart's lips twitched "Yeah that can really wear you out."

Vince felt himself go picked up a menu to keep himself busy "Right, well, everyone know what they want , yeah?"

Vince and Cameron spent the next few days all day in bed, shagging like rabbits. Vince hardly noticed Stuart's comings and goings, he was so worn out.

That was three of their last 4 days, and on their last day the trio spent it together at the beach.

Stuart spent most of the morning glowering and avoiding them,but by Midday he had calmed some-for Stuart,at least.

He even laughed a few times. Mostly at Vince's exspense but still.

He gave no clue that it'd been him in the loo, but Vince was sure it was. He'd been friends with Stuart 16 years and knows his voice all to well, heard it in his dreams nearly every Stuart played dumb whenever Vince asked him about the restraunt "Snogged in the alley" he'd always say, 'Snogged in the alley."

On the plane home Stuart drank steadily until his eyes had crossed and he could barely keep his head up.

Cameron and Vince were sat two rows ahead of him and across, and they saw the whole ordeal. Vince was worried. He'd seen Stuart drink, but never like this.

After Stuart tried to grope the FEMALE stwardess Vince decided something should be down.

He unbuckled "I have to get him under cntrol. Don't want a bloody lawsuit."

"I understand." Cameron kissed him on the cheek and went back to the business report.

Vince slid in the seat next to Stuart and buckled himself in.

Stuart was staring blankly out the window.

Vince was beginning to think Stuart didn't even know he was there but then Stuart slurred "Hiya."

" alright?"

'Couldn't be fucking , toss that .Could be fucking, so I could be better." and he giggled.

Vince put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close "Shhhh shhh Why don't you lie back, nap a bit?"

"MMMk." Stuart leaned back and closed his eyes.

He was still, and Vince leaned back in his seat, making sure no one was behind him, and closed his eyes.

"I wonder what brought this on? Last time I saw him this pissed was when his parents I didn't think he was talking to them right now."

"Vinnie?"  
Vince's heart jumped. Stuart hadn't called him that in 10 years

"Yes Stuart?"

"I hate the way he looks at you."

'Erm,who?"  
Stuart turned blearily to Vince "Cameron." he spat, " Aussie twat."

"Nah, he's OK."

"Look at him,think he's too good for you and he is. Not that you're not good .He's just too good for you, and he knows it. Like he is better'n you, and he knows it."

"Fuck off."

'Fuck off yourself" *pause* "He settled for , Vince Tyler."

Vince couldn't quite figure out where Stuart was going with this.

"No, it's nothing like that.I'm happy, we'e happy."

"No you're not. Does he pay for everything?"

Vince flushed and shifted in his seat. He couldn't quite look Stuart in the eyes "Well, some things yeah, but it's trivial, like dates and sort of thing."

"He bought you a car."

"What does that matter?"  
"He buys you ,Vince, like you're a kept man, you're his..his prostitute."

"That is NOT what our relationship is like."

Stuart said clearly "Is it?"

The tone of his voice made Vince look up from fiddling with his hands. Stuart's face was mere centimeters from his, eyes dark and brooding. Vince felt a shiver down his spine. He tried to look away but couldn't.

Vince's breath caught in his throat and he didn't know what to say. Stuart traced Vince's lips with his eyes, around the top lip, along the bottom, then back up to his eyes.

"Don't believe you love him or in love because you're not." Stuart said softly.

Vince scoffed "How would you know? You've never talked to any man past 'Hiya,wanna shag?"

Stuart pursed his lips "Maybe that's all I need."

Vince chewed his lip "What about..the ?"

"Fuck love. Love makes you act like a and lies, that's all it is, until you've gained control. And once you've got that control you have then you don't need them anymore."

Stuart shook his head "No, there's no such thing as control. Stuart Alan Jones does not get controlled;I control."

"That's not what it's all about."

Stuart looked at him "Yeah, and what would you know about 'love' ?"

"Yeah,right, little me,what would I know."

"Yeah." Stuart closed his eyes and leaned back.

Vince watched him lay there,so peaceful and handsome. How he wished Stuart would reach out and touch him-a caress, just a touch. He wanted it so bad it hurt.

"A mighty pain to love it is,

And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;

But of all pains, the greatest pain

It is to love, but love in vain."

Stuart didn't open his eyes "What?"

"Nothing. you need to sleep.I'll wake you when we land."

He unbuckled himself and went to sit next to Cameron again.

Vince spent the next week busy at work,catching up. He never heard from Stuart, and Cameron went out of town again for a few days. The night he came back Vince worked late.

So they of course argued about that.

They'd spent the last few days arguing, mostly about money and Vince wasn't sure it'd last much longer at this rate.

"I really am a sad bastard."

Vince pulled out his keys and went top open his car just as his mobile chirruped.

He answered, thinking it was Hazel, secretly hoping it was Stuart 'Hiya."

'Where are you?"

Christ, bloody Cameron again

"I'm on my way. Incident with the tinned sardines.. pensioner gone mad, you know,the usual."

Cameron laughed 'Alright. Be soon then?"

Vince opened the car door which gave an unsightly shriek 'Bloody HELL!"

'What? What's going on?"

"The car door squeaks."

"I'll take it to the garage."

"Listen to that!" Vince held the phone to the door and wiggled the door a few times,making it squall again.

"Yes yes Ok I'll take it to the garage."

"I can fix it."

"Don't be funny,I'll take it to the garage."

"I'll do it."

Cameron chuckled "Like you fixed your flat door?"

Vince couldn't believe how diessenting Cameron was being.

"I will. I'll fix it."

"No,I paid for the bloody thing.I'll pay to get it fixed

Vince's stomach dropped. Stuart's words ''kept man" and 'prostitute' kept running through his head.

"Vince? Vince? You there? Are you still there?"

Vince shook the fog out of his head "Yeah ,how many Dr Whos can you name?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"All the actors who played Doctor many can you name?Name them."

'I don't know."

"Just try."

" Tom Baker."

'Is that it?"

"William Hartnell."

"William more?"

'Well, does it matter?"

Vince stood there. "He can't name 3Dr Whos. Stuart can name 6 and my boyfriend of over 6 months can't even name 3."

"Vince, you still there?"

" ? It's breaking 're breaking ."

Vince disconnected ,threw the mobile in the car, and locked it, then turned on his heel off down the street, running as fast as he could.

Outside Babylon he took a deep breath.

This was it. He had to make his move. But how? It was Alan Jones for fuck's sake.

Stuart would either ask him for a shag or laugh at home,most likely the latter.

But would never know til he tried...

Vince went in.

As usual the crowd was packed, and body's writhed and moved to the smell of sex and sweat was thick in the air.

"I'll never find him in this mess,bollocks. Maybe staying in one spot'll be good, give me more of a chance."

Vince went down the steps and around to the lit pillars and waited.

At the same moment, Stuart was busy at the bar with a man who called himself 'Michael'.Stuart'd never seen him here before, handsome,broad shoulders,dark hair,fit body. Michael was new with the scene and Stuart wanted to take him whe Michael was still ripe for the picking.

He'd struck up a conversation and the attraction,the blood was instantly there.

"Too easy".  he thought to himself.

Aloud, Stuart asked "So, mine then?"  
Michael nodded "Yeah alright."

"Ok follow me."

Stuart turned to lead him off...but stopped.

Vince was standing by the yellow looked different,somehow, happy and-Stuart couldn't quite believe it-confident with himself.

"I must be dreaming."

Vnce was just standing there,looking round but there was an air of smugness around him as well. He saw his eyes follow two men and a smirk twisted the corner of his mouth. As soon as he noticed Stuart,standing there watching HIM for once, that all smiled at Stuart and raised an eyebrow.

Stuart,forgetting Michael altogether,was entranced. Never before had he seen Vince so...confident.

It mysitfied him and angered him at the same time.

Stuart crossed the dance floor to him "Fancy dancing?"

"Lose a bet?"

"Nah, I've shagged most everyone here and they were all lousy at dancing, let alone the rest."

'Well just to warn you I am a brilliant dancer."

Stuart laughed, then realized what Vince had said "Offering the rest, are we?"

Vince shrugged "Who knows. The night is still young. Fancy a drink?" and he turned and walked off to the bar, not bothering to see if Stuart would follow.

Stuart was utterly confused. What was going on?

Vince was never this cool and the world truly coming to an end?

He hurried to the bar.

"Ay what's up with you?"  
Vince took a sip of his beer 'What do you mean?"

"You're...well, you seem..."

"Happy?"

"Yes you stop it? It's bloody dreadful."

Vince laughed .

"Speaking of dreadful where's the wifey?"  
Vince shrugged 'Who the FUCK knows." he slammed his cup down and grabbed Stuart's hand "Let's dance!"

They danced for three hours straight, occasionally taking short breaks for beer and a piss.

The second break they took, Staurt followed Vince into a stall.

"Oy,I'm not going to pee on you if that's what you want."

Stuart laughed "No but you'd like that wouldn't you, ya dirty pervert?"

Vince rolled his eyes 'What do you want."

Stuart held up the straw. 'Want some?"

They went back on the floor and danced like madmen on a high platform, the cocaine surging through their system.

Stuart yelled over the music "E?"

Vince nodded and Stuart put the pill on the end of his tongue.

As Vince went in for it, his mouth going over Stuart's tongue, Stuart put his hand round the back of Vince's neck and pulled him close for a real,proper snog.

Stuart sighed into Vince's mouth, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his chin.

They kissed slowly, tongues playing, their hands roaming, resting on backs, then up their shirts.

Stuart ran one hand down the front of Vince;s chest, stopping short of his groin.

"You're not."

"Not what?" Vince's head was foggy and his heart beat as if it was about to explode,900 million miles a second.

"Not a bad kisser after all."

Vince blushed "Keep this up and you may not get shagged at all tonight."

"I think I will."

Vince looked around "Oh yeah,who?"

He glanced around then back at Stuart, who was looking at him dead-on.

Vince reconized the look of 'The Hunt' and gulped. He was glad the music was so loud and Stuart didn't hear.

"What are you playing at?"

"What do you think?"

Vince was sure his whole head was red from blushing.

"I can't do that.I'll never be able to look you in the eye again.'Sides,I don't want to be just one of your shags, your sex trophies."

"Vince,luv, you're no trophy."

Vince gave Stuart his best withering look but Stuart only laughed "Come on then,dance, forget about it for a while."

Vince chewed his lower lip. He didn't know if Stuart was serious about this or not. He'd been waiting 16 years for this -16 YEARS- and now he had his chance.

Just then the song 'Should I Stay or Should I Go" came on.

Vince had to laugh "Dreadful timing."

Stuart grabbed him and pulled him close "Look, let's just forget it and dance.I am just being a twat."

"I won't disagree there."

They danced till 10pm, which is when Hazel,Alex,Dane,Nathan, and the rest arrived.

They were at the bar when Vince found actually didn't even notice them at was too busy noticing Stuart, his arm around Vince's waist, dancing like they used to years ago, without a care in the world.

They stumbled to the bar and flopped down, arms still around each others shoulders, laughing at someone's polyester yellow suit.

"Can you imagine shagging him,yeah? He'd be squacking like a bloody canary."

"Yes and begging for crackers every three minutes."

They fell apart didn't even notice the crew staring at them til they had ordered their drinks.

"Well, right pair you are." Hazel said,hand on hip.

Vince took his arm from around Stuart but Stuart only pulled him closer. "About time you got here. Not that we need you. We're having plenty of without you."

They all went 'Oooooh",Alex the loudest.

Vince blushed fiercly "No it's not like 're just having a laugh."

"And how far is this laugh going to go?"

Vince rolled his eyes "I'm going to smoke a fag."

Across the way,though, he kept an eye on Stuart, his head near Hazels, as if they were conspiring something.

Vince finished his fag and slowly made his way back through the crowd.

As he walked up he heard Stuart say "I'm selfish and impatient . I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But he handles me at my worst, and I sure as hell don't deserve him at my best."

Hazel said something and nodded towards Vince.

Stuart turned fast. "Hello, ready to dance?

'Well,actually-"

Stuart grabbed Vince's hand "Shut 're going to dance.".

It was the last hour the club would be open. Alex and Co. had been taking the it piss out of them all evening but Stuart was taking it quite light-heartedly.

Stuart lifte'd Vanc'es hands to Stuart's hips and put his own on Vance's hips.

"What's going on?"

Stuart smiled at him "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting a bit..."

"Queer?"

"Ha bloody ha. No a bit off is you get into it with the lesbians again?"

Stuart pulled a face "God,no."

"Then what?"

Stuart paused then said "It's about blood."

Vince was confused 'Blood?That's a bit morbid."

"No,see, if you want someone-really want them-you've got to fancy them, never mind love. Love can fuck off," he snarls, looking down. "If you fancy them, there's blood, there's a hard-on. If you just love them..there's blood." and Stuart rubbed his hard on against Vince's already-hard crotch.

"Oh. My. God."

Vince flushed and looked anywhere but at smirked "Shy are we?"

He mov ed closer to Vince, moving up on one of Vince's legs. Vince could feel it-feel Stuart's 'blood' -against hs leg.

"Hot in the City" came on and Vince flushed.

He tried to step back but Stuart grabbed his waist and pulled him closer til their chests were touching, Stuart grinding against Vince.

Stuart ground against Vince the whole song, his hands wandering up his back, down his chest, tracing small circles where Vince's legs met his hips. Vince was glad when the song was finally over. He was almost to his peak and he was afraid he couldn't stand much more.

There was a slight pause, and 'Rebel Yell' clicked on.

"Bloody Hell, Billy Idol night?God I feel old now, thanks."

Stuart yelled over the music 'Who to?" and he jerked a finger at the platform.

_In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"_

_With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"_

_In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more"_

_With a rebel yell- "more, more, more"_

_More, more, more._

They danced as madly as they could, hands in the air, arms waggling.

They put their arms in the air and waved them, jumping around and kicking their legs out.

Stuart turned to face Vince, sliding his arms down Vince's, resting them around his shoulder, his eyes locked on Vince's.

_He lives in his own heaven_

_Collects it to go from the seven eleven_

_Well he's out all night to collect a fare_

_Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair._

Vince ran a hand through Stuart's hair and Stuart tossed his head,laughing,his eyes still never leaving Vince's.

He pulled him tight,his mouth now on Vince's ear. Vince closed his eyes in quiet ecstasy.

_I walked the world with you, babe_

_A thousand miles with you_

_I dried your tears of pain, babe_

_A million times for you_

Stuart sang along.

_I'd sell my soul for you babe_

_For money to burn with you_

Stuart was now singing loudly, eyes on Vince's .Vince wasn't quite sure what he was doing -it was as if he was watching them from across the floor. He watched as he slid his hand up Stuart's face, one thumb on his cheekbone,tracing it.

Stuart lowered his head, a hungry look growing on his face.

_I'd give you all, and have none, babe_

_Just, just, justa, justa to have you here by me_

_Because_

Stuart pressed his lips on Vince's and kissed him hungerily. Vince moaned into his mouth, fingers going through Stuart's hair,their tongues dancing and entwining.

_In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"_

_With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"_

_In the midnight hour babe- "more, more, more"_

_With a rebel yell she cried "more, more, more"_

_More, more, more._

They embraced still, long after the song had ended and the closing announcement "That's piss off."

Vince's watch beeped the time. He broke free to look down at it.  
Oh my God,is that the time? SHIT.I have an early shift tomorrow."

Vince hurried towards the door,Stuart alongside him.

The air had cooled considerably and Vince hugged himself as he waved down a taxi.

"I'll take you."

Vince hesitated but then said "Yeah alright"

They bundled in the car and Vince blasted the heat all the way up as Stuart manuervered through traffic.

On they way it was quiet. Vince could still feel Stuart's lips on his and he shivered.

Stuart glanced at him at the corner of his eye "Still cold?"

"No, I'm alright."

And neither said anything further til they had reached the light, last one before Vince's.

Stuart looked at Vince out of the corner of his was slouched low on his seat, his eyes glazed over.

"Come back to mine."

Vince looked round at Stuart who sat still, staring straight ahead.

"What?"

'Come back to my me."

"Erm I don't know.."

"Cameron's excuses." Stuart looked at Vince,now "No excuses and no regrets."

They stared at each other, the enormity of it swallowing them up.

The light changed and people honked and cursed but Stuart ignored it. "So, mine then?"

" ."

Stuart did a giant u-turn there in the road and they headed off.

They shagged at least 6 times that night and into the early morning,finally collapsing in a tangle of arms and legs near 5 AM.

Stuart's alarm sounded at 8 AM but neither of them woke up and it eventaully went off on its on.

Around noon the phone calls started.

Stuart woke up after the third call, but only to reach over and unplug the phone, then he lay back down, one arm slung over Vince's back, his head buried in the crook of his arm.

It was going on 2 PM when they finally woke up for the day. Vince woke first, yawning and stretching.

He stretched a leg out and kicked something hard.

'Watch where you put your feet will you?"

Vince ripped the covers back,to expose a naked and now bruised Stuart blinking at him.

"Oh. ."

Stuart cocked his head and smiled " well?"

"It was alright."

Stuart chucked a pillow at him "Alright? Cheeky twat."

He slid out of bed and padded towards the bathroom.

Vince watched him Stuart had gone in Vince flopped back on the bed.

"Oh. ."

The buzzer went and Stuart yelled from the bathroom "Get that will you?"

"Alright."

He pressed the button then went to find his clothes.

Vince had threw on boxers and an undershirt and was tidying the had momentarily forgotten about Stuart, lost in his own thoughts when he felt hands tugging his boxers down

"Won't need those."

Stuart pressed a hand on the small of his back and Vince leaned over on the bed.

Stuart climbed over him, his breath hot on Vince's neck "Alright was it?"

His hand snaked between Vince's leg and gave his cock a tug.

"Was that 'alright'?"

Vince couldn't find his voice, only nodded.

Stuart took his weight off Vince's and took his hand "Come with me."

Hazel and Alex stood gaping at the looked like a bomb had gone off in Stuart's usually neat flat.

There were clothes everywhere and the phone had been ripped from the wall and flung across the room.

"What happened here?"

Hazel shook her head . "I'm not sure I really want to think about it."

'You don't suppose he was robbed as well? First Vince gone, now this."  
Alex lifted a pair of grey boxers and shook his head 'Sad taste."

He threw them aside but Hazel grabbed them "Let me see those!"

"You're not going to sniff them are you,keep them for later?"

She threw Alex a look "Shut up.I know these boxers."

"Oh do you now?"  
There was the sound of water and a thump from the bathroom.

Hazel went for the door, Alex close on her heels.

Hzel grabbed the nearest heavy object she found and hefted it with one hand,swinging the door open slowly.

The room was hot and steamy.

Hazel heard another thump and a frantic whispering. Hazel stalked to the shower door,Alex on her heels,and flung it open.

Vince dimly became aware here was laying on his back on a smooth, soft surface.

He heard voices but they were mumbled, like a tv in the distance.

"I can't believe you did ,no,I can."

Hazel looked accusingly at Stuart "I can't believe you did THAT, or HIM I should say."

"Yes, well, he's been waiting too long."

Hazel stared at him "Say it."

"What?"

"You've been waiting too long for it as well."

"Don't be daft woman."

'I have eyes, I see things."

Stuart shook his head "You're barking."

"Oh am I?"

Alex came back with ice "Here you go."

Stuart wrapped the ice in a small towel and laid it on Vince's head,carefully smoothing his hair back.

"Ohhh" Alex said softly,"Would you look at that?"

Stuart shot him a look 'At WHAT?"

Hazel smiled and patted Alex's arm.

Stuart scoffed. "I am just trying to care of my -"

He stopped, at the realiziation what he was about to say.

Vince struggled to speak, his lips felt dry and cracked "Your what?"

Everyone looked down at Vince, who was blinking and looking around blearily.

"Where am I? Oh God my head.I didn't fall out of bed again did I?"

He reached up and took Stuart's hand tenderly,rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

Hazel covered her smile with a gave her a look that Vince culdn't read.

"You're all right, just a bump on the head." Stuart said .

"How ?Last I remember was the shower...Oh my God.I didn't fall in the shower did I? "

Stuart laughed "No Hazel happened."

"Mum?"

Hazel pushed Stuart aside and patted Vince's arm.  
"I'm right here."

'What happened?"

"Well...We didn't her from you all day, and you didn't go to work...thought you'd been mugged so we came here..Flat's all tore up...heard noises and thought Stuart'd been hurt so..."

"So she smacked you on the head with a torch." Alex finished.

Vince closed his eyes "Muuum."

They checked Vince in at the hospital,just to check his brain for of swelling,though, nothing could be seen and it was decided Vince would stay overnight.

The charge nurse would not let anyone stay over night. "No guests." she'd say.

They left with promises of returning first thing in the AM.

Vince was asleep by ten PM,dreaming of the past two months, from winning the trip to spending the night with Stuart-finally.

He did not notice the door opening and someone sliding into his bed.

Vince shifted in his sleep, pressing his head aganist the warm body,sighing in his sleep as he dreamt of their first real kiss to Billy Idol.

'Would you look at you fucking look at that?'

Vince rubbed his eyes. "Go way who ever you are."

"Not without an explination."

Vince opened his eyes to Cameron's worried frown.

" .God."

"I heard you'd been mugged and came straight away. "

"Did you?" Vince said weakly.

"What happened?"

Vince remembered what had really happened and struggled to hide his smile.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding,really."

Cameron sighed and slid rolled over so he spooned Vince, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"I missed you."

'Did you? Why? I'm not that great."

"Actually, you are."

He nuzzled his head into Vince's next "And I'm sorry."

"Oh well that's great,really,that is fan-bloody-tastic, only.."

"Hmmm?"  
Vince couldn't think straight with Cameron kissing under his earlobe.

"I've got a bit of a you mind..."

Cameron sat up and slid off the bed "Sure. Need anything else?"

"No, fanks."

Cameron leaned down and kissed his forrid. "See you in a few, then we can talk?"

Vince nodded weakly.

After Cameron had gone he sighed and closed his eyes, one arm flung over his face.

"Oh my GOD."

Warm lips brushed his.

Vince smiled into them and played with the hair on the back of the kisser's neck.

"Back already?"

"Well I told you I would."

Vince took his arm away and opened his eyes.

Stuart smiled down at him .

"Hello."

"Oh Shit."

Stuart frowned 'What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Well, something.I thought you were-"

Just then,with perfect bad timing, Cameron walked in "Got them."

His face fell when he saw Stuart but he quickly hid it "Oh hi Stuart."

"Hello?"

"Hi Cameron" Vince said ,but he was still looking nervously at Stuart.

Stuart looked at Vince but Vince looked down and away.

Staurt grabbed his coat. "I am such a stupid twat. Stupid FUCKING twat." He stomped off. Vince could hear doors being slammed opened and people yelling as Stuart made his way down the corridor.

Cameron looked at Vince 'What was that about?"  
Vince kept looking on where Stuart'd been, horrified "I honestly have no fucking clue."

They did more tests, all of which came back clear, and Vince was released three hours later. He tried to ring Hazel but no one would answer.

"Fuck." he slammed the receiver down.

Cameron put an arm on his shoulder "I'll take place?"

"Yeah."

"And then maybe we can talk?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh. ."

Vince's flat had been turned upside down. There was shattered glass everywhere and the chairs had been slit open and all the upholstry was on the floor.

"What -" Cameron came in behind him and stopped short when the room came in view. "Oh my God.I'll ring the police."

'Yeah Ohk-NO."

Cameron frowned at Vince "Why not?"

"Well..."

"Do you know who did this?"

Vince only looked down

Cameron came over and put his hand on Vince's chin ,tilting his head so they could look in each other's eyes.

"You know who did this?Was it a shag gone wrong, that sort of thing?"

"You could say that."

"You can't just let them get away with did it you think?"

"Erm actually.."

Cameron's eyebrows lifted "Been busy have we?'

Vince shrugged noncomitally and turned away.

Cameron went and set the phone back on the hook. "Tell you what,you can move into mine,just for a little while, and after this is all cleaned up, we can move you somewhere new,safer."

Vince noticed Cameron said "You" and not "We"

Probably trying to play it safe ...for now."

Aloud he replied "Yeah alright."

Vince settled into his new flat within the week, all with Cameron's help of course.

Things with Cameron were awkward at first, considering how it ended and all, but gradually Vince came to realize how hard Cameron was trying to repair things between them.

So it was no surprise the night of the flat-warming party that,while dancing, Cameron kissed him.

They stayed apart for a few days, leaving Vince even more confused and lonely.

But then four days later Cameron showed up at Vince's work.

Vince was busy tagging creamed corn and didn't realize Cameron was standing there til he turned round.

"Oh,hi."

"Hi."

'How long you've been standing there?"

"About 20 real observant are you?"

Vince flushed "No,so,erm, hi."

" ,I was thinking and I realized something."

"Yes?"

"" William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy.""

" God."

"Oh and Paul McGann."

"Paul McGann doesn't count." Vince said automatically.

Cameron looked at him "Why on Earth not?"

"Well,he was supposed to be the 8th Dr Who and they mde a movie and all, but then it was canceled, no show,but the movie was OK. He'd been on Skaro,the Master and found guilty of a "list of evil crimess,sick ereally. His death sentence at the hands of the was awful. But his last wish-hHis last wish was for his remains to be returned to Gallifrey by his archenemy, Dr Who,but during the trip back to Gallifrey in the Doctor's TARDIS, it starts shaking , causing the box containing the Master's remains to shatter and allowing a sentient ooze to escape from it. The ooze enters the TARDIS controls and forces an emergency landing in Chinatown in San Francisco, California on New Year's Eve -"

Cameron smiled and shook his head "I knew better to ask, yet I did."

Vinc e flushed "So, what is that about then?"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, give it another go?"

It had been 4 months since the hospital was now living with Cameron.

Vince had not sene or heard from Stuart in ages,now and was starting to worry. He heard things-from Alex,Hazel,even Nathan...about drugs and shagging 6 guys in one night.

But Vince tried to not think about it.

He had bigger fish to fry.

For one thing, they-he,Cameron,Alex,Nathan,Hazel,Dane and Bernie- were all eating together because Cameron said he had an announcement.

Vince seriously considered faking his own death,or actually blowing himself up .Many thnigs ran through his mind, that Cameron wanted to announce, the most common one beginning with the letter 'M'.

Vince's hand shook and he slopped tea all down his front.

"Blast."

He stood up and excused himself to the loos.

He dried his shirt off and went in a stall to take a slash.

"Complete disaster."

He sighed and leaned his head against the stall, eyes closed.

He was happy with Cameron he guessed. And things were , better than they were last time they were together. But still.

Was he THAT happy to be with Cameron that he wanted to stay with him ?

"Oh FUCK."

"Fuck off yourself." came from the next stall over.

Vince zipped up and ran out of the loo.

He'd decided.

"So, the things is,I'm moving back to Melbourne. And I'd like to ask Vince...Well, are you up for it?"

Vince looked up from his beer 'Sorry what?"

"Melbourne.I know a grocer there, needs a head can sort things out and pack, and be there in less than two weeks."

"Two ."

"I know it and it seems scary, leaving home but I don't want to leave you behind,not now." *pause* "So...you coming or not?"

All eyes were on him. Vince swallowed heavily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red sweater but then it was gone.

"Yeah,alright,Melbourne it is."

It had been two months and two weeks since the dinner and Vince was hot and tired.

The fan had broke down again and he had to rely on his own to stay the heat was hot and heavy,clinging to his skin and not even sticking his head in the freezer helped that he did it anyways.

That is how Cameron found him when he came home, head in the freezer, ass wiggling about.

"That's not something you see every day."

Vince looked round and,grinning, waggled his arse.

Cameron growled and grabbed him, rubbing his already-hard cock against Vince's arse.

Cameron reached round and pulled Vince's trousers down to the floor-right as the phone ring.

At Vince's look, Cameron laughed "I'll make it fast."

"I hope you mean the call" Vince growled back.

"G'day,hello? Yes? No, he's my -what? Yeah I can tell him...Oh my God. Oh my ...yeah...ok yeah bye."

Cameron hung the phone and turned round slowly.

Vince pulled his pants up "What?What's going on?"

"It was Hazel."

"What? What's happened? Oh my God.."

"She says there was an accident...coke was laced with something...Jeep went off a cliff."

" .God."

The funeral was very small for someone so whose world was so huge.

Stuart felt numb, and barely heard the eulogy.

They had the wake at Hazel's per her came up t him,offering their condolances but Vince barely heard felt like his world had been tipped upside he qwas starting to get a pounding headache behind his left eye.

Vince went to his old room,shut the door and lay on his bed. He tried not to think sbout Stuart but everything in his room reminded Vince of him.

The tears came fast, and he fell asleep on the bed.

It had gone midnight when Vince woke up with a start. Eveyryone had gone but there was a note on the table next to a set of keys.

Keys?

He picked them up-and remembered...after Phil's funeral..his promise.

He didn't bother reading the note- he had something he had to do.

He slid the door open and stood there, breathing *his* scent in.

Stuart.

Vince went around turning all the lights on, then crawled into the bed, hugging Stuart's pillow close to his face,remembering the scent.

He woke up,panicking, not remembering where he was. Then it all came back to him in a wanted to crawl into bed,pretend it never happened, that Stuart will be here, sauntering in with that *look* in his eyes,any minute now, but he knew better. He had work to do.

Vince packed up the last box and stretched.

He only had one dresser to go, by the bed, and he'd be done.

He was dreading it the most as it was the legend of Stuart in there...where Stuart kept his condom,lubes, and who knows what else.

Vince decided to go back to Hazels and finish tomorrow.

Vince slept fitfully last night.

Cameron rang and told him he'd be there tomorrow,for him for 'emotional support'.

"It's ok.I'll be got a bit of cleaning to do,then I'll be home."

"Ok well see you you."

"Me too."

and Cameron rang off.

Vince put the phone down with a resigned sigh. He regretted what he had to do next.

Vince sat on the bed, the dresser pulled directly facing him.

This was the very last thing he wanted to do, to say goodbye to his best friend. But here he was, 31 years old next month, saying goodbye.

He pulled the top drawer-locked.

The second and last one as well.

"Well FUCK."

Vince searched everywhere but did not find a spare key, not even taped on the bottom of a cabinet or mattress.

"Where could it-" then he remembered. Stuart had a key ring,an extra key, that he never told Vince was for "It's for me to know and you to worry over."

Vince put on his coat and headed to the station that found his car.

It was packed full of chavs hacking and smoking fags.

Eventually he got through the queue. "Hello, I'm here to sign off on Stuart's personal belongings."

The officer pushed a bunch of papers to him "Sign these."

Vince read through each sheet. He knew Stuart would have gave him a right bollocking if he hadn't -"You never think ahead! What if you just signed away your life? ALWAYS read before you sign."

It took a few hours but he finally signed and the bored office gave him a box.

Vince took the box back to Hazel's and sat it on his wanted to go through it alone.

It was the usual bundle of legal papers,titles, license, etc plus 4 packets of lube, a zip-case of assorted condoms,chapstick (Hawaiian Ginger).

Vince grinned "Chapstick. I would have never have a fem side,Stuart!"

He dumped most of the contents into the trash save for his license,the title, etc. for legal reasons.

At the bottom of the box was a large manila on front was : Personal Effects: SAJ,CASE #01,FRONT PASSENGER SEAT (UNDER)

Inside was a few items, including a mix cd. Vince crossed the room and put it on, and instantly "Rebel Yell' started .

"FUCK!" Vince jumped across the room and smashed the power grabbed the box and flung it across the room.

"FUCK. MOTHER FUCKING FUCK."

He kicked the bed,bending his toes, which made him even more upset.

He picked up a box of books and threw them out across the hall.

He kicked a dresser over, loving the crash.

The door banged open and Hazel ran in "What the FUCK are you doing, tearing up my house?"

'"He's gone. The bastard did it, he said it and I was SUCH a twat and now he's GONE!"

Hazel hugged him tightly "It's ok,shhhh you'll be ok."

Vince sniffed into her shoulder "It's all my fault."

"Vince Taylor do NOT say that."

"But it I'd stayed and followed him around and drove him this would have NEVER happened.I should have stayed when he told me...told me.."

"Told you what luv?"

Vince looked up at Hazel "When he told me my little world was enough for him."

Vince didn't go back to the flat for nearly a week, but merely stayed at Hazels in his old room,in his old bed.

It got boring after a while, but he didn't dare go out and have to talk to anyone about Stuart or even THINK about Stuart.

So he stayed in and cleaned.

He was cleaning up the books he had thrown and putting them away alphabetically when he noticed the manilla envelope,half under the bed.

He sat Indian-style on the floor and carefully dumped its contents out before him:

A Billy Idol cd, headache medicene,lotion ...("Because I always whinged about my hands cracking when it was cold"), chapstick ("Banana?..custard?...Cherry?! You said you hated cherries !").

And a spare key, with the the words 4VT carefully stamped on the back.

Vince carefully turned the key in fingers. "4 VT...Vince Taylor."

It was the next day and Vince was sat on Stuart's bed, the dresser in front of him again.

He took a deep breath and unlocked opened the top drawer...anal beads, lube,condoms, cock rings.

The second drawer was pictures of naked men..hundreds and hundreds of noticed they were dated on the back.

Vince curiously sifted through them til he found it...

Vince was asleep, laying on his side, one hand tucked under his chin, the other stretched out before him.

On the back was no date, just "_Vince"_

Vince pulled a trash bin to him and emptied the drawer into it,tucking the one of him into his pocket.

One photo stuck in the bottom of the drawer and he pulled it out...it was a photo of him and Stuart, sitting on a sofa, Stuart's hands in Vince's of them were wearing leather jackets, confetti and streamers in their hair.

.Vince remembered that day clearly...New Years Eve...Via Fossa's...

Vince closed his eyes.

"_Stopped fidgeting, Vinnie,you look great."_

"_I feel like a twat."_

'_Don't you think if you looked like a twat I'd tell you?"_

'_Yeah, never stopped you before."_

"_Ha di fucking you've streamers in your hair."_

_Stuart reached over and pulled it out, and his eyes settled on Vince's. Vince blushed and looked away but he could still feel Stuart's eyes on him._

_Warm breath in his ear -"Happy New Year. " Stuart took Vince's chin and turned his head...a kiss on the mouth ,flash of light..."NOW you look like a twat" and he was gone._

Vince turned over the photo.

"The best there always Years ."

_'I wan' you to stay."_

_'I can't...Cameron."_

_"Cameron can go FUCK himself. I want you."_

_"Yes well you're pissed. Go to sleep."_

_"Night 're my best...my best."_

_"Yes Stuart. G'night."_

Vince shook the memory clear and,slide the picture in his pulled the third drawer out and tipped its contents on the bed.

"Oh. ."

Picture of Vince, laughing on the sofa, Dr Who scarf wrapped around his head ...On the back: _ Vinnie 21_

Picture of Vince in a leather jacket sat on a wall, trying to look hard...On the back: _Vince 18_

Picture of Vince asleep on the sofa, mouth open.

Picture of Vince asleep on the sofa,mouth open, Stuart's sack dangling above his mouth "That TWAT!"

But Vince had to laugh. Maybe that's why he always woke up with a bad taste in his mouth whenever Stuart stayed over.

And it explained the pubes in his brekkie that one time...

Vince sifted through the rest of the pile:

Barry Sheene catalog cut-out.

A cd of the first song they ever danced to.

And...

"Oh. ."

"Dr Who Visual Dictionary" with notes in the margin "Vinnies fav." "Makes V cry."

There was also a small tin. Inside were several scraps of paper. Vince unfolded one , expectiing Stuart's usual sketch of the 'perfect penis'.

Instead,it was a cllection of old notes from their school days.

One

"Hey Vin what's the answer to number 5?"

"Fuck off."

"Please?"

"No you should have studied."

"I was too busy shagging. What's the answer."

"(x-8)(y+5)"

Two

"Fancy going for a pint?"  
"Hazel would kill me."

"So?"  
"I'm only 15."

"So?"  
"Yeah alright."

...etc

Vince lay back on the bed, reading each of the 67 notes, folding each carefully back up again when it was done.

And,finally, a letter:

"Hullo,

I know you'll never read this but still.

Here goes.

Cameron is very lucky.

He does not deserve to have you, no one does, not really, but Cameron has you.

I guess what I am trying to say is,I do fancy I don't want to ruin what we have.I just hope you find happiness and forget 's what I deserve for how I've treated you.

Love,

Stu."

It was signed the day Stuart had wanked Vince off.

Vince packed the stuff away,selling most of it but keeping a few things of Stuart's ,mostly pictures,a few shirts, and his pillow.

The next day he called Cameron and told him that it was over, and to keep the Dr Who series "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

The day after that Vince moved back into his flat.

Hazel was perplexed at the change. Her son's best friend had died, but he didn't seem too torn up.

She had to get to the bottom of it.

"...and he walked out the door !" Alexander finished with a flourish.

"Did he still have his socks on?"

"That was the thing I was most glad to see go!"

"I'll get the next round" Nathan grinned.

Hazel watched him go. "First job, at a chippy, think he's king of the world. Or at least Canal Street."

She glanced quickly at Vince...and he was smiling.

"Yeah well the King retired ages ago."

Everyone looked at him.

Vince sighed "What?"

" Ever since you've got back from cleaning the flat you have been ... 's going on?"

Alex chimed in "Yeah you've got that look...like you've just had the best shag of your life.I know; I have that look regularly."  
"Nothing's going on."

"Nothing?"  
"Really Mum,nothing.I've got to slash."

He closed the stall behind him and unzipped.

Billy Idol was on and he smiled,singing along with the music.

He flushed and washed his hands as two men came out of a stall towards the end.

"Oh,Stuart,Stuart Jones?I had snogger, fabulous a bit kept calling me Vince."

The other one said "So I've heard. Well, he is getting up there in age." and they both laughed nastily and went out.

Vince stood there,staring at himself in the mirror.

"Stuart called his shags VINCE? So it was him in the next stall..and he had t've known it was me the night..."

He rubbed his finger over the top of his hand and smiled.

Stuart.

Vince came out of the bathroom and tried not to grin.

He now knew everything...Stuart did love him after all.

Vince sat down and smiled at his friends "Anyone up for a dance?"

He danced well into the night, even with Nathan who,it had to be sad, had a unique stye of dancing.

Vince got quite drunk and Nathan had to drive him back to Hazel's on the grounds Hazel wanted to stay out dancing a bit longer.

Nathan half-carried Vince up the stairs and started to leave but Vince grabbed Nathan's hand

"Hep me pliss, can't undress m'self."

Vince opened his eyes, and squeezed them shut fast.

" .God, what have I DONE."

He rolled over in his old bed...and hit a body.

" .God. WHO did I do?"

The owner of said body rolled over and smiled at him "Morning ! Sleep well?"

"Nathan? .God."

Vince scambled out of bed and dressed as fast as he could.

"Oh My GOD. What have I done? A bloody ! I can't believe this.i can't believe...I can't beleive...I can't believe I can't find my bloody shoes!"

Vince rushed around, knocking stuff off shelves in his haste.

Nathan propped himself up on an elbow "Are you ALWAYS this frantic after a shag?"  
Vince groaned "We SHAGGED?"

Nathan grinned 'Twice."

Vince closed his eyes "Please God let this be a nightmare."

Hazel knocked on the door "Coming down for tea,love?"

Nathan grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Vince mouthed "No" but it was too late. Nathan sprung out of bed, wrapping a blanket around him, and pulled the door open "We'd love some, ta."

He grinned back at Vince "I'm gonna shower." and he went out,leaving a blushing Vince and a staring Hazel.

Vince sat his cup on the table and sat down "For the tenth time,Mum I was plastered. I had NO clue what I was doing."

He glanced meaningfully at Nathan, stradding his chair with a smirk on his face "Or who."

"Could have fooled you really think I look a bit like Charlie Hunnam?"

Vince buried his head in his arms "Kill me now."

Nathan patted him on the arm "It's okay I won't tell anyone."

Vince lifted his head "Really?Fanks that means alot."

Nathan shrugged into his backpack "Yeah, NBD,I'll only tell Jasmine...Alex...the whole of Canal Street."

Hazel moved to smack him but he danced out f the way "Must go to school. Ta-ta." and he bounded out,laughing.

"Fucking childish twat. Who I fucked."

Vince banged his head on the table "I am soooo fucked."

"Maybe you should get out, move on like you'd planned."

'That was Stuart's plan,not mine.i was just along for the ride."

"Well do it for Stuart know he'd not stand hanging round here if you'd...you know."

"I guess."

It's been six months now and Vince is getting used to being alone.

Stuart's will was read, leaving everything to Vince of course,with a note to "Don't give the Lesbians a damned thing."

The officiat gave Vince the note rather then read it outloud;he thought it appropiate.

Vince sold what he could,keeping the rest and rented the flat out, living with Hazel until he had enough money saved and moved to London as the head-manager of the new grocery store.

The day someone finally bought the flat out right was also the day Vince moved to London.

He could hardly wait to start his life -his OWN life,and not as Stuart's shadow-again.

Stuart.

It still hurt to think about him, but it was comforting to know how he really felt after all this time.

Vince settled down to life in London quickly. He lived minutes from his job, walking distance really, and made new friends,especially at work with his Assistant Manager,Oliver.

Olive was straight but he was glad to go along with Vince to clubs.

He called it a 'learning experiance' whatever that meant.

Vince didn't mind,though, he missed have a friend to talk to, and he told Oliver everything about Stuart-with a PG rating, of course-and about Cameron.

Oliver laughed when Vince told him about the Canary Suit, and the K-9 incident.

After Vince had finished, Oliver toyed with his cup a bit and said "You really loved him"

"Yeah, I did."

"It's almost ironic."

"How?"  
"Unrequited loved you and you lvoed him but it was never acted upon and now...he's gone. "

"Oh , it is love til the end. And then some." Vince swallowed the last of his beer "I think I'm off,early day tomorrow. You coming?"

"Yeah what else have I got to do?"

"Hang round here, maybe get shagged."

Oliver pulled a face "No thanks."

Vince laughed and clapped him on the shoulder "Don't put it down if you've never had , see you tomorrow."

Things went on as usual, and it was December, Christmastime.

Vince locked the door and walked with Oliver to their cars.

"So, I'll see you at mine, 3 o'clock, right?"  
"Yeah alright. I wish you wouldn't've set me up."

"Shut up he's names Mickey and he's really nice. Great dresser, funny, great manners."

'A mong?"

"NO!"

"How fat is he?"

Oliver laughed "Not at all! I swear! Listen, just come round a bit early,and dress nice!"

Oliver got in his car and drove off, Vince looking after him.

"Have I really become so sad?"

Vince stood nervously at the front decided on a cream sweater (_"Brings out your eyes, Vinnie")_ and brown courdry trousers.

He sighed "I guess now or never."

He pressed the doorbell.

Oliver led him to the dining room,whispering in his ear furitively. "Oh and I forgot to tell you, PLEASE no Dr Who."  
"What's wrong with the Doctor?'

"Nothing just...this is your first date in nearly a year, don't scare him away."

"Yeah alright."

'There he is" Oliver pushed him. Vince rolled his eyes. This had to be the worst day in his life...make that second worst.

Mickey had dark curly hair that reach his collar of his suit, black and neatly ironed.

"Erm, hello?"

Mickey turned around and Vince gasped.

It was Stuart.

The world tipped and the next thing Vince saw was blackness.

Vince slwly came to first thing he was aware of was a cold rag on his forrid, the stranger's eyes on his.

"Stuart?"

Stuart frowned "Who? No, sorry,m'names Mickey"

Vince sat up,letting the rag fall into his lap.

"Oh God. I fainted. I am so sorry."

"It's ok...?" He offered his hand and Vince took it, hardly breathing "Oh, right sorry. You just look...well, never mind.I'm babbling aren't I? I'm Vince."

"Oh my date! Nice to meet you. Fancy a drink? Maybe something non-alc?"  
"Yeah that sunds fab thanks."

"I'll be right don't move or anything."

Vince couldn't help but stare,watching 'Mickey' cross the room to the drinks table. He looked just like Stuart, the nose,the hair, the eyes, even the accent.

He even had the strut like him.

Vince shook his head. Two Stuarts in the world. After all this time and there's two of the bastards.

And he had FAINTED.

Lord, he must look like a completely fool. It was all too much.

Vince shook his head "I can't do this."

He grabbed his coat and put it on,making a bee line for the door.

Oliver, who happened to be walking by at the mo said "Vin, where you going?"  
"I-I can't do this. Tell Stu-erm,Mickey sorry, and it was nice to meet hm,nothing personal I'm just..."  
"Afraid?"

Vince looked round at Oliver "Going mad." he blurted. He blushed at what he said,turned on his heel, and hurried out, not daring to look back.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since the blind date, and Vince was doing his best to avoid Oliver by all means, but it wasn't quite working.

Especially when Oliver got an office across from his.

Oliver thought it was funny to send in paper airplanes to crash land on Vince's desk..coffee...face.

"OW."

Vince crumpled the airplane up and stormed into Oliver's office.

Oliver sat behind his desk, pretending to Vince came slamming in,though, he folded his hands neatly in front of him and smiled "Hello, long time no see."

Vince thre the crumpled paper at him,which missed him but crash-landed in Olive's coffee with a satisfying splash.

"Ah I see you got my memo."

"Fuck off."

Oliver frowned "Now that's not very nice."

Vince sighed and flopped in a chair. "Sorry, just a bit stressed is all."

"Is it the holidays? I'm sure the Uppers will understand if you want to take time off, go home,get things sorted."

"It's not 's Stuart."

"Ah."

'Well, actually it's not Stuart but Mickey. Who looks like Stuart but isn't Stuart even though he looks like he's not Stuart."

"He really looks like him that much?"

Vince pulled the picture of him and Stuart on New Years out of his wallet and showed Oliver.

There was quiet,save for the occaional announcment over the intercom.

Olive gave Vince back the photo, shaking his head.

'It's truly uncanny."

"Yeah, right?"

'So that's why you left, because of the ...resemblance?"

"Yeah it was all too much at once, seeing him like Mickey turned round and smiled at me it was like-like-"

"Like he was alive?"

"Yeah."

Vince buried his face in his said,muffled through them "I am a sad git,aren't I? Been 18 months,18 MONTHS."

He looked up at Oliver. Oliver noticed how red Vince's face was, and sat down on the edge of the desk near Vince.

"It's ok,really,it's allright. I understand. He was really important to you..."

"He was my world."

"..and you miss him from what you told me,I dunnae think he'd want you to mourn him."

Vince sat back "You don't?Then what should I do?"

"Why not say good bye, proper-like?"

Vince spent his holiday break home, in Manchester.

He visited old haunts, saw old friends, and tried to put a brave face on, but every night he went to bed, cold and lonely,missing Stuart. He could not get himself to visit Stuart's grave.

Vince was afraid if he saw it, saw that it was real, saw that Stuart was really,truly,forever gone he,Vince, would never return.

So he returned to work mid-Janruary more tired and worn-down looking than before he left.

Oliver was shocked by Stuart's appearance-shadow of a beard, bags under his eyes, and his hair he had let grown out some.

He followed Vince into his office and shut the door behind him.

'What happened to you?"

Vince shrugged, plopping down in his chair.

"Dunno.I went, I ate,I saw friends and family.I tried.I really did."

He looked up into Oliver's eyes "I really did, but everything reminded me of him."

"Mickey really liked you."

"How? I talked to him for-for 2 seconds."

"He thought you were cute,a bit bonkers, but cute."

"Oh and what did you tell him?"  
"I just told him you lost...a dear mate and you were still a bit out of sorts over his death."

"Yeah, fanks."

Vince rubbed his face with his hands and stood up. "This is such a mess. I guess I should talk to him,yeah?"

"Yeah that'd be best ."

As Vince went out the door Oliver called out "You're having dinner with him at the new Greek restraunt."

"What?"

" 're having dinner with Mick at that new Greek Restraunt,what's it called, Bazooka"

"Bouzouki." Vince leaned against the door way. "Fuck ME, Olive. How did you do it so fast?"

"Intuition.'

Vince rolled his eyes and Oliver laughed "Oh come on Mickey's been wanting to see you again for a while, so I went ahead and set it up.I knew you couldn't say no."

"Am I really that sad? Never mind don't yu dare answer that ." and Vince went out as Oliver grinned after him.

It had been ages since he'd been on a date. His last proper date was with Cameron, over a year was nervous.

And he couldn't figure out a thing to wear,so when Oliver came over to help he found Vince standing in the middle of his room in only his boxers, clothes everywhere.

'Bloody Hell, did a tornado come through?"

"Ha di fucking I haven't a thing to wear."

Oliver looked pointedly at the clothes on the floor.

Vince aughed "Fuck off . Are you here to help or not,Olive?"

It took 2 hours but they finally agreed upon soft cream courdroy trousers and a blue button-down shirt.

'Now, what about your hair?"

Vince reflexify put his hand to his hair " ? What's wrong with it? Did it flatten agan?I hate it when that happens."

Oliver rolled his eyes "God you're such a I asked."

He slipped his coat on and handed Vince a packet of index cards with a rubberband around them "And if all fails, use these."

Vince flipped through them "What are they?"

'Cue cards."

Vince jerked his head up "For WHAT? Am I giving a speech?"

"For when you get tend to...babble."

"I don't babble.I mean when I get nervous I tend to talk, but I make someone babbles they don't make sense, not really. And I sense I mean"

*pause*

Vince pocketed the cards " ."

Vince was 15 minutes late to his date due to traffic. By the time he got there,Mickey was already sitting there,waiting.

Vince saw him right away,reconized everything, down to the hair and the red sweater.

Vince took a breath. He looked so much like Stuart but...he was smiled when he saw Vince,instead of frowning, and he smiled now as he notised Vince at the door.

He waved at Vince and Vince crossed over to him, trying as hard as he can to not trip or blurt out something about The Doctor.

Dinner was very nice, and by the end Vince had warmed up to Mickey quite well, and didn't even have to use the cue cards.

They talked alot, mostly about books and news. Vince managed to steer arund The Doctor or any other sci-fi book,movie,etc and only used the cue cards thrice.

Mickey could make vince laugh quite easily, especially when they were in the bathroom for a slash and Billy Idol came on. Mickey called over the stall "God now I feel old, Billy Idol in the loos,ta."

At the end of the date,though, Mickey merely walked him to the car saying "I hope we can do this again."

And that was it.

"Well, at least you didn't faint."

Vince rolled his eyes and moved the phone cord arund the table as he walked back to the stove.

"Fuck off."

"So are you going to see him again?"

"I don't 's nice and all but he's a bit..."

"Not Stuart?"  
"Yeah."

"Love, you have to accept he's gone before you can accept anyone else. Are you sure you don't want to move back in with me? "

"I'm go, soup done.I'll ring you on the weekend,yeah? Bye Mum."

He hung up the phone and turned off the soup,taking it off the he wasn't so hungry anymore.

Vince sat down and buried his face in his hands.

Mickey was not Stuart,yes but he looked SO much like him...so much...

The following weekday Oliver came in and sat n his desk, first thing in the morning "So how was it?"

Vince shuffled papers and tried to get organized but Oliver wasn't having ripped the papers out of Vince's hand and flung them in a cabinet drawer,slamming it shut.

"C'mon, tell me."

'It was...fine."

'And the cue cards?"

"I only used them once...or three times."

Oliver slapped him on the back,quite hard actually.

" Mickey? How was he?" Oliver waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don'tknow."

"It was that good?"

"No I don't know because nothing HAPPENED."

"Well, he was proably trying to play it cool.I'm sure he'll ring you later in the week."

"Yeah maybe." Vince said quietly, "and maybe I was just too dull."

Oliver was right though, and Mick rang three days later.

Vince was getting ready to g to bed early after a particularly rough Thursday afternoon. He was glad he was off for the weekend.

Vince was brushing his teeth when Mick called him. He ran to the phone "Woe?"

Vince pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth "Hello?"  
"Vince? Hi,it's Mickey."

They set a date for the weekend and Vince went to bed that night happy for the first time in a long they dated off and on for the next 4 months.

The dates went well and Mick awlays called him back,much to Vince's amazement.

They went to all of Vince's favorite places, and Mickey could really make Vince laugh.

Vince could feel himself slowly falling for Mickey no matter how much he tried to fight it.

Vince was sure it had mostly to do with the fact that Mick looked just like would have never stood for this romantic 'crap'.

Mickey,though,was different. He was polite and nice, paying attention to felt attractive and like the only man in the world when Mick was around.

Vince knew he was most def falling for Mick.

Mickey never tried anything,though-no kiss, no shag.

Vince was beginin to wonder if Mickey was really gay after all when Alex called out of the blue.

May Day came and Alex threw a big party at his flat, so Vince and Mickey drove up to Manchester.

They drove after work, Vince giving Mickey the run-down of everyone best he skirted around Stuart best he could, only saying Nathan had slept with an 'ols mate' of his.

Vince also warned Mickey against their about Alex.

"Don't mind the way Alex dresses. Or his 's a bit...much but he's alright."

They got out of the car and rung the buzzer.

"You mean he's very camp?"  
"He prefers to be called a Queen."

"Ah.i think I know what you mean."

Vince laughed "You have NO idea."

Vince smoothed Mickey's lapels. He ran his finger down the front where Mickey's shirt buttoned down.

Mickey cleared his throat "You ok?"

'Yeah just a little nervous...new boyfriend, old friends, that sort of thing."

"Oliver told me about your mate,Stuart."

"Yeah he was a great guy."

"I take it you were close?"

Vince shrugged "Not , sort of but no.I guess that doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense to me."

Vince looked up into Mickey's was smiling at him,so perfectly.

Vince's heart jumped.

Stuart...it was just as if Stuart was smiling down at him. And if this was as close as he'd ever get to Stuart, so be it.

The buzzer went,starting Vince. He realized he'd been staring and shook his head "Right, 's go."

The party was great, and everyone really liked didn't dance because for one thing, Vince was pretty sure he was a bad if Mickey was truly the foil of Stuart, he'd be a great dance, and Vince ddin't feel like embarrassing himself,especially in front of his friends.

Vince was surprised how easily they accepted one said it outright but Vince could tell they were all thinking it,thinking "Bligh, he looks just like Stuart."

Hazel was the first one to say anything . She cornered Vince in the kitchen between songs.

"He's not Stuart you know."

Vince sighed and dropped ice into his and Mickey's cup 'Yes I know that."

"So why are you doing this? And don't act like you don't know what I mean.I saw you outside,smoothing his shirt. You used to do the same with Stuart. He's NOT Stuart and you shouldn't treat him the same."

"I am NOT treating him as some sort of...substitute. I like Mickey, quite a bit."

"I was wondering if you did."

Vince shot was standing in the door way,arms folded.

Vince flushed "Of course I do" he stuttered "I just you know am bad at saying, erm, things. They just get a bit...jumbled."

Mickey smiled,the corners of his eyes crinkling "You're cute when you blush."

Hazel poked Vince in the side "Told you so."

"Shush Mum."

Mickey looked curiously back and forth between Hazel and Vince "Told you so what?"

"Nothing."Vince grab bed Mickey's hand "Er, fancy dancing?" and he dragged Mickey off before he could reply.

Vince had been wrong, Mickey was a very ...energetic dancer, just as Stuart had been.

They danced well into Midnight,never taking their eyes off each other.

As the party ended and guests started to leave, things got a little awkward with Mickey. He'd never kissed Mickey ,let alone shagged him yet, and they had booked a hotel room for the night.

It was a quiet trip to the hotel and they got checked in.

As they went up the stairs Vince broke the silence " We can sleep in seperate rooms if you'd like .I can even kip on the floor.."

"What? No why would you do that?"

"Well we've never even snogged. I'm not even sure if you're gay or letting me on." Vince winced "Sorry that came out a bit...wrong."

Vince sat on the bed. "Oh my God no,I'm sorry. I'm just bad at this, romance and so on, you know?"

Mickey sat next to him "Think you're bad? I prefer a night in then out clubbing all I'd never tell anyone. Have an image to keep you know."

Vince laughed 'Image?What image? The closest thing I have to an image is me relfection."

"You win, saddest of them all."

"Ha di fucking ha."

"It's good enough for me."

Vince looked 's face was about an inch away. Vince could see every pore, see every line in his lips. His lips...

Mick cleared his throat "Vince,I -"

"Enough talking." and Vince kissed him.

The kiss was slow at first, their mouths moving against each other slowly, hands exploring. Mickey ran his fingers up Vince's back and Vince presed into him, his arms round Mickey's neck.

They kissed, their bodies moviing against each other, Mickey's fingers exploring Vince's hair and neck.

Vince ran his lips across Mickey's cheek, down his neck and to his collarbone,nipping it lightly.

Mickey moaned loudly, causing Vince to drop back,blushing "Oh my God I am so sorry.I just have wanted to do that for so long."

"It's allright. You want to, just take it slow, maybe watch some TV?"

Vince nodded shakily "Yeah that might be a good idea."

Mickey turned the tv on and started to slowly flip through channels "So what do you like?"

Vince shrugged 'Er you know, regular things."

The Doctor Who theme came on and Vince reflexivey grinned.

Mickey looked at the tv and back at Vince 'Dr Who? Really?"

Vince blushed "It's aright I guess."

"But there's a new one evey bloody year, how crap is that?"

"Oh it's brilliant. See there's this doctor, only he's not a doctor ike you'd think, and actually,there's 7."

""" William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy.""

"Right. How did you-I thought.."

Mickey stands suddenly 'I have to go."

He pulled on his coat and shrugged it over his shoulders.

"I'll see you in London,yeah? I just have a few...things to clear up." and he was gone.

Vince drove back up to London two days later, hung over and tired. His friends had insisted he go out with them and dragged him from one end of Canal Street and back,drinking and dancing well untill 4 am.

Vince had not heard from Mickey in three days and he was getting worried.

Just when he had found someone they end up completely freaking out on him.

Vince hit his sterring wheel "SHIT,shit shit 's ALWAYS me,has to be."

He started planning in his head how long it'd take to move back home, to Manchester.

Vince set his bags on the kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of water. He had a lot of packing to do and only a few hours of light left to do figured he could pack all his things, put them in his car and be ready to go by tomorrow mid-morning.

He wandered to his living room, and stopped. The message light was flashing.

"Hiya, Vince, I just wanted to say sorry about..you know. I sort of have been watching Dr Who, big fan and didn't mean to spring it on you like that. Anyways, please don't be upset.I am bad at love. Love can fuck off I used to say but now...*sigh*...I don't , call me, tell me everything is ok, tell me to fuck off anything, just call me...please."

Vince grabbed the phone.

"Thanks for letting me ,you know, letting me."

Vince smiled "It's all have a mad moment here and there."

Vince let Mick into his followed Vince into the kitchen and leaned against the counter,watching as Vince opened the take-away boxes and poured the contents in bowls.

Mickey nodded to all the packing tape and boxes Vince had bought "Going away?"

"Well,I was highly considering it."

"You were considering running away?'"

Vince chewed his lip "Yeah. I guess when you left I took it hard. Was thinking of packing it up and moving back to Mum's."

"Oh yeah Hazel'd love that."

Vince laughed

"Why did you take it so hard,me leaving?'  
'Why did you leave?"

"Because...I think I'm falling for you."

Vince turned and looked at Mick, the moo shu pork forgotten.

"You...are?"  
"Yes and it's scary, especially being me and all."

"Ego much?"

Mickey laughed "I meant it.I mean, I shag these guys and think yeah that's it, hide me and be alone,just shag and I'll be I met you and it's sort of,changed."

Vince half-laughed,half-scoffed "Me? That's...that's ridiculous."

Mickey took the pork out of Vince's hands and took Vince's face in his hands "You." and he snogged him.

Vince hesitated, then put his hands on Mick's hips, his fingers in the belt loops.

They kissed long and slow, their tongues dancing and expolring each other, the only noise the loud ticking of the clock.

Mick was the first to pull back. He opened his eyes and licked his lips.

"Vinnie, you're great."

"At what?"

"Snogging."

"You're mad...whait-what did you call me?"

'Vinnie, you know, like I used to."

Vince felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

Only Stuart had called him that,EVER.

This had to be some sort of sick joke...unless..

Vince cocked his head ,looking at Mickey for some sign or recognition.

"Stuart?"

Mickey-Stuart-grinned  
"Who else?"

Vince reached a hand up and touched Stuart's cheek. He felt real enuogh, standing there in a black shirt and grey slacks...

Stuart reached up and closed Vince's hand in his.

"Hi."

Tears slowly fell out of Vince's wiped them away gently pressed his forehead to Vince's.

"Hello."

"Stuart, .God."

Vince's world went black.

Vince stretched in his head and back hurt and his tongue felt fuzzy.

A door opened and a cool cloth was on his forehead. "This will help."

"Thanks Stu."

Vince shot up "Stuart? But what-I mean-can-how?"

Stuart...Mickey...who ever it was lay him gently back down and put the flannel back on his forrid " God could you be more dramatic."

"But you're DEAD. OH MY GOD I'm dead too."

Mickey...Stuart rolled his eyes "Never mind. Vinnie, calm DOWN. You just fainted so hold still,lift your legs, and all of that boyscout shit."

"You were a boy scout?"  
"No but the guide in my old town back in Ireland was an EXCELLENT teacher but only a fair thighs, blonde hair..."

Vince closed his eyes "Oh my God."

Stuart laughed "Alwyas the prude you are, Tyler."

"Shut your face."

Stuart laughed as he arranged the blankets.

"So ...how did...what...what are you doing in Lonon?"

'Well as you know the car wrecked but I bailed out OK."

"But the car..a cliff."

'I rolled out before it went over. Rolled out clear into traffic, nice young Scot ran me thought I was dead or sue him so he freaked out and took me home in his trunk.I couldn't remember a thing so the Scotty fed me everything,name,job,everything, told me I was his boyfriend a bottom...sick bastard."

"But you remember."

"Yes but not until after I met you. You said my name and it all came back...remember Billy Idol? The loos?"

"Yeah you said..."

'What you had said about him in the club the year before."

"Oh. My God." Vince thought back to all things he'd said as Mickey..."It was good enough for me" ...'You're cute when you blush."

" .God. I am SUCH a twat."

Stuart laughed "Took you long enough to remember.I wanted to do everything right this time, take you all the right places, no shag, none of that messing about as you'd call it.

"But you said you didn't do boyfriends, remember?"

"I didn't."

Vince was afraid to speak it, but it came tumbling out "And...now? "

Stuart slid into bed next to him and lay on his side,facing Vince.

He ran his finger from the top of Vince's ear down, to his lips ,tracing them lightly with his fingertips "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and... ridiculous and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and... that's a theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. "

"That's from Doctor Who."

"Yes Vince."  
"That's from Doctor Who."  
'YES Vince."

"That's from Doctor-"

Stuart put a hand over Vince's mouth. "Vince? Will you please shut up?"

Vince nodded.

Stuart took away his hand.

*pause.*

"That's from Doctor Who!"

"That's it."

Stuart stood and pulled his coat on, shrugging it over his shoulders.

Vince sat up "Where are you going?"

"Tape. If I am going to live with you I have to buy tape...lots of it."

1 Year Later

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes now shh."

"But what if.."

"Shhh."  
"Stuart.."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh or I am going to wrap you in duct tape."  
"Oooh kinky."

The music started in the other room.

"You better go."

Stuart gave him a quick peck. "But I still don't know why I'm the girl."

The double doors opened and Vince stepped out of the Tardis onto the long white path leading to the front.

Everyone stood as Stuart emerged next, to make the way up the aisle to his fiance.


End file.
